19 years
by dariussane
Summary: Ron and Hermione are in Love, They live laugh and make love. bad summary--sorry---Who cares! there's SMUT IN HERE! LEMONS! and dimond rings!


**A/N: I dedicate this to my new BFF! "sometimesoon" who is Super awesome! And One day I hope to sit and talk !She's the Author of "The Boss" a fun smutty Love story for Twilight. She used some of my ideas and for that she holds a place in my heart forever! **

**Enjoy the fun and Love!**

*I do not owen—and I have no Beta, so it's a mess.

After the War and Before the Epilogue

Chapter ONE:

The Burrow was warmer this summer. The cooling charms Arthur placed around the home helped immensely. The pots on the stove were just about to boil over when Molly came in from the herb garden with hands full of herbs. "Strirro" she said as the spoons swirled around the pots calming the boiling.

A loud crash was herd up stairs and shouting perused. "George cut it out" Ron yelled as another crash happened.

"BOYS!" Molly screamed up the stairs. "Stop that racket!"

"Yes mum!" they yelled down in unison.

Molly turned and looked out the window. She saw Harry and Hermione walking down the path to the house.

"Ron! Ginny! They're here!" Molly yelled up the stairs.

Ron's 6 foot 5 inch frame apperated to the kitchen with a pop. "How do I look, Mom?" Ron asked

"Just handsome as usual." Molly replies as she licks she thumb and smoothes down a fly away strand from Ron's hair.

Ron grins and runs out the door to meet his two friends. "Hey Mate." As he gives Harry a Manly hug.

"Hi" Harry says.

Ron then turns to Hermione and Picks her up and spins her around before placing a much missed kiss on her lips.

Ron and Hermione were finally a couple. The war that was now thankfully finished and had brought them closer then ever before.

Just then Ginny came running up, screaming, "Harry! Hermione!"

Ron took Hermione's hand, while Harry Ran up to meet Ginny. They barley got threw the door before getting hugged and squeeze by Molly. "Hello dears," Molly says to Harry and Hermione, "Better have an appétit, dinner's almost ready."

"Smells wonderful, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said. "Now how many times do I have to tell you its Molly, Dear? You're like family. And not to mention that you'll be living here till your ready to move out."

"Yes Molly"

"Ron go up stairs and tell George he better have the room ready for Hermione." Molly says sternly like only a mother can.

"But mom, I thought you said she can stay in my room!?" Ron says with a fake anger of sadness.

"Ronald!" Molly and Hermione say together.

"Well a bloke could hope right?" He says grinning

Harry and Ginny were ascending the stairs to put Harry's things in Percy's old bedroom. Harry will be staying there, and he even got to redecorate for it was now his room. And he couldn't wait to get started.

Ron asked Hermione, "Where's all your belongings? You are moving in right?" He asked with a hesitation.

"Got it all right here, love." She explained "I finally got the packing spell right and was able to fit EVERYTHING in this." Holding up a small Gryffindor duffle bag.

"Really? That's awesome!" Ron said

Molly turned away from the stove and said to Hermione as Ron and her started up the stairs, "Hope it doesn't explode when you start to unpack."

Hermione turned and said, "Oh don't worry I practiced it five times just to make sure it won't."

Ron laughed and said "That's My witch, The Brightest of our time you know."

George met them half way up the stairs and gave Hermione a welcome hug. And She squeezed him tight and when she pulled back he grabbed his chin and said, "How you doing these days, George?"

"Good, miss my partner in crime everyday, but he'd kill me if I sat around and cried for him, so I've got the shop to run. And Percy left the Ministry to help me run it. Well anyways enjoy our old room. And no I didn't leave any surprises. Wanted to, but Ron said he'd cut off me arm."

Ron and Hermione continued up the stairs to Fred and George's old room. George lives in a flat with Percy over the Joke shop now. He was relived when Arthur asked him if Hermione could have it. The Memory of his twin was sometimes unbearable, and it was a good step in moving on.

Ron opened the door and he and Hermione set her bag down and waved her wand, "movounpack." The duffle bag opened and instantly things started swirling out of it like a tornado of sorts and in five seconds everything found a place. Books on shelves, lab top on desk, clothes folded neatly and in their assigned drawers, knick knacks in their places, picture fames hung on the walls, bed made with her comforter and pillows, shoes all nicely in a row under the bed, robes and other clothes all hanging nicely in the closet, stuffed animals in a box marked "for later" up on a closet shelf, and one last thing she pulled out of the bottom of the bag herself, a picture frame with her, Ron and Harry, that she placed next to the lamp on the night stand.

"There, all done!" she said with glee. She and Ron looked around the room and he said, "Bloody Hell, Looks like you've been living here forever with everything in its place." He the sat on the bed, pulling her to him with his hands on her waist and pulling her on to him as so she could strattle him. "Now we have plenty time to snog." Kissing her once before she pulled away and said, "Why do you think I made sure I had the unpacking spell perfect?" She smiled a teethy grin when she saw Ron's ears turn red.

"Do you think we have enough time before dinner? Or before someone catches us?" Ron says in a hurry.

"I'll to the lock on the door if you do the silencing charm."

Thirty seconds later Ron was again pulling Hermione on to the bed. And with a hunger in his eyes he grabs her face for a passionate and hard kiss. As Ron's head reaches the soft comforter, the kiss deepens. Hermione parts her lips to allow Ron's toung access to explore hers. She pulls away and says "Ron I think it's too hot in here." He grabs his wand and summons a cooling charm for the room and Hermione feels the chill, but with a sexy grin, says, "Nope not good enough." Ron says "What?" then get's what she is doing when he sees the sexy grin and proceeds to take off _His _shirt. He then pulls off her shirt and see that she was not wearing a bra. Ron exclaims "God yes!" and takes a moment to see the beautiful mounds in front of his face. "OH Ronald!" Hermione says. He grabs her from around the back and says, "I've waited so long for this, I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Ron." Pulling him back in for a passionate kiss. He then cups one hand over her left breast and rubs his thumb over the nipple. Hermione lets out a little moan, "Oh! Ron." Their kissing becomes like as if they haven't eaten in days and Ron starts to kiss down her neck and nibbling on her ear. She positions herself over him and feels this hardness. She blushes and thinks to her self, _Wow look what I'm doing to him! _

Ron becomes aware of this as she causes friction from slowly rocking back and forth on him. He can feel the blood run to his face and well… then he flips her over as to get on top of her and bends down to suckle on her breast. She runs he fingers threw his hair, and moans. He glances up at her to see her reaction, and smiles as he goes to suckle the other breast. She then pulls him up for a kiss sending her body into the need of wanting more. She reaches down and starts to unbutton his jeans. And as she's starting to unzip them George yell up the stairs, "Dad's home, time for dinner!" Ron Jumps up in a sitting position and yells,"Shite!" Hermione groans, "No! Poop!" and they grab their shirts and undo the charms they placed on the room and as Ron grabs for the door knob Hermione grabs his arm and spins him around shoving him into the door and kisses him hard and zips him up. "You forgot. That would have been embarrassing." He grins and says, "Yeah." "Hermione, I 'm kind of glad we had to stop; I don't want to loose our virginities with my mom in the house." Hermione Giggles and says, "Yeah Ron I'm glad you said that. I did want to wait till I was married." Making Ron blush for he hasn't even asked her, yet.

They made there way down the stairs, meeting Ginny and Harry on the way. Harry says to Ron, "Wait, come here, gotta tell you something in private." Harry waits for Hermione and Ginny to go downstairs and turns to Ron. "I just heard what you said, I wanna tell you that's very noble of you. When you going to ask her, your lst owl said you were going to wait for the perfect moment, well mate, when's that?"

Ron said, "Her Birthday is coming up and I was going to do it then. I was hoping for a Christmas wedding. But of course that is assuming she says yes and that is when she'll want to do it."

"Well maybe we could make it a double wedding, I'm Planning on asking Ginny soon too. Wouldn't that be great? Ginny is going to be so surprised. Her Graduation ceremony for Hogwarts is tomorrow and I was planning on asking her after." Harry then reaches in his pocket and pulls out a huge engagement ring. "Blimey, Harry, I haven't even gotten Hermione one yet. You think before we go to Hogwarts tomorrow that you and I could Floo over to Diagon Alley and shop, maybe we could both get on one knew at the same time and ask, whatca think?"

"That's brilliant, Ron" Harry smiled, "That'll make it even more special."

They shook hands on it and made their way down to supper, with the rest of the Weasley family. Molly looked at the two and said, "I've seen that scheming glow before. Boys, what are you two up too?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, Harry says as he places a kiss on Molly's cheek as he takes his place next to Arthur.

Chapter TWO:

After Dinner the family retired to the family room. Harry and Hermione were setting up a Muggle Tele and a DVD Player. George watched in fascination of all the wires and doodads. Arthur kept asking them questions about how the muggle managed to come up with such complicated technology. Harry stood up and Hermione turned the Tele around and they settled in next to their loved ones on the couch and Harry said, "Everyone ready? Here we go. 'Lord or the Rings' Muggle movie magic."

After the movie was over they all got up and when into the kitchen for some of Molly's famous pudding.

Arthur was in awe that the world he saw and said, "I don't know about you but that movie is so close to our world I'm defiantly impressed. I'm blown away. Never herd of a Hobbit though." Harry laughed and said, "Well there is more where that came from. Hermione and I can get some more movies tomorrow."

Ginny turned away from helping her mum and said, "Harry tomorrow's my graduation form Hogwarts." Harry blushed slightly and said "Oh Yeah! I got caught up in the moment and forgot, sorry Love."

Ron then reminded Harry of their trip they needed to take in the morning, with an elbow to the ribs.

Ron was starting to get excited to see the look on Hermione's face when he asks her to marry him. He couldn't wait to officially start their life together. Then family started to disburse to their bedrooms for the night and George went to Ron's room for the night, deciding that he was too tried to Floo to the flat over the shop. Percy had already left, after dinner.

҉

Molly was the first to wake. She was starting on breakfast for her brood, when Ron came downstairs all dresses, refreshed and ready for the day. Molly looked at him in shock and said, "Ronald what are you doing ups so early?" As she handed him a bowl of steaming hot porridge, Harry came down stairs, hair still wet from his morning shower. Ron said that he and Harry had an earned to do before they all went to Ginny's graduation and asked Molly if she's tell the girls that they were running an ear rend for her.

"What are you two boys up to?" Molly asked with a concerened look on her face.

Ron with a gleam in his eye said, "Harry's going to help me pick out Hermione's engagement ring." Molly Claps with excitement and Ron shushes her, "Shh I don't want her to know. And plus if Ginny get wind of it she'll be blabbing to her."

Harry told Molly of their plan to ask both girls for their hands in marriage. And Molly asked them, "Well if you want to look like you on an earned for me you'd better pick me up some knitting yarn."

Harry Flooed first and just as Ron was about to step into the fire place Molly grabbed her youngest son and hugged him and sighed, "Awe my boys is all grown up."

Ron then stepped over the hearth and said, "Diagon Alley."

҉

Harry was waiting for him at the 'Piper's Treasures.' "What took you?" Harry teasing Ron.

Ron said, "What do you think Hermione would want, growing up in the muggle world I'm sure she has something different in mind then a witch growing up in the magic world." As the started to browse a pretty petite witch walked over to them from behind the counter and asked, "May you help you two gentle wizards? Welcome back Mr. Potter. Was the ring not to your beloved's liking?"

Harry smiled and said, "No today I'm helping my future brother-in-law pick out the ring he's going to give."

The Witch smiled and said, "Well we have several different gems, what kind are you looking for?"

Ron stood there for a second thinking when Harry, "Replied how about a diamond?" The Witch looked at Ron and then shook his head yes.

About thirty minutes later Ron and Harry walked out of the store with a small box with a red ribbon nicely tucked in Ron's pocket.

They headed over to the Yarn shop and got some yarn for Molly and Flooed back to the Burrow.

By this time the Borrow was all in a bustle with everyone getting ready for Ginny's graduation. Hermione who was all ready and waiting for the rest to be done was sitting in the family room curled up with a book. Looked up as Ron leaned down for a kiss. "Good morning." She said and Ron's ears where bright red, with excitement. Harry handed Molly her yarn and they winked at each other, Harry letting know that Missions was accomplished.

Ginny came running down the stairs and said she was ready and Arthur was waving his wand to tie his shoes and George was drinking a cup of tea.

"All right," Arthur said everyone ready to go?" They all filed out the door and were walking up the lane to the portkey. Waiting by the old boot was Percy, Charlie, Bill, and Fleur.

"HI!" they all said hugging and laughing.

Arthur said, "All right everyone, ready to clear your sinuses?" They all touched the boot and, one, two, three, they were engulfed in a swirl in a few seconds they all let go and landed just outside Hogwarts castle. It was a bright shinny day there was a slight breeze that made this hot summer day even better. Professor Flitwick was ushering the graduates to their places, and the family took their seats.

The ceremony was lovely and Molly teared up when Ginerva's name was called. The Weasley boys along with Harry hooted and hollered.

There was a moment of silence for those lost in the War. Hermione grabbed Georges hand for comfort. And Ron squeezed her other hand for approval. Then Head Mistress McGonagall stood at the podium and announced the class as graduated and with a swish and flick and a wink towards George (for he helped) Fireworks brightened up the sky.

҉҉

As the fire works went off Ron nudged Harry and said, "I think now's the time, it's now or never, mate."

Harry thought yes during the Firework display, what could be more romantic. So Ron grabbed Hermione's arm and spun her around so that she'd be standing next to Ginny. And the to young men got on their knees while taking their hands, By this time the fireworks where a background and the whole Hogwarts audience turned facing them, only the bangs and pops of the fireworks were making noise. The girls looked at each other and then back to their men. And in unison as if they practiced it,  
(they didn't) "Hermione/Ginny. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Ginny looked at Hermione as if wanting her to go first and Hermione smiled threw her tears and Ginny looked back at Harry and at the same time, "YES!" And they both received their rings. "Oh Ron it's beautiful" Hermione exclaimed.

Molly was crying by this time, Arthur held her for support and remembered when he had asked her all those many years ago. George started to clap then followed by Bill and Charlie. Then the whole Hogwarts audience were giving them as standing ovation. And Ron picked up Hermione and spun her around. Harry and Ginny were hugging and kissing! All was well in the Potter/ Granger/ Weasley clan. Well now they soon will all be Molly and Arthur's kids. And Harry couldn't wait to have a real family.

Chapter 3

The wedding plans:

Harry lay on his bed with stuffed from trying all the samples of cake Molly had baked. He was trying to not vomit when Ron poked his head in and asked, "You alright Mate?"

"Almost." He said as he burped. "What are the girls up to? Please no more cake!"

Ron sighed and said, "They went into town to go shopping for their wedding robes. I think Hermione wants a muggle wedding dress and is trying to talk my mum into it. But of course it's Hermione and I'm thinking she'll combine the two. Doesn't matter we can't see them till they walk down the isle."

҉

Later that evening after everyone was in bed. Hermione lay wide awake. She and Ginny agreed to a double Christmas wedding and that being a few months away, she was overwhelmed with everything she had to do. The list was three paged long and would have been longer but most of the muggle stuff was cut out. She was going to be in a magical family and their were no need for certain things like a wedding shower seeing the main purpose for that was to receive things that she could now do with magic. Also the only muggles attending the wedding were going to be her parents. "Ugg." She thought out loud, "I need to relax." She got out of bed and the late October night air was nipping at her. So she grabbed her house rob and sat at her desk and opened up a book. After reading the first paragraph four times and not comprehending anything, she put the book down and opened her laptop. Here www stands for Wizards Wide Web. And it takes you to sites that muggles could never find. She typed asdfjkl; asdfjkl;asdfjkl;asdfjkl;. And sighed and closed the computer. While tapping her fingers she sighed again. She stood up and looked out the window, and took off her house robe and started to climb into bed again, when she stopped. Tiptoed to the door and poked her head out and listened to see if she could hear anyone awake. Nothing. She then tiptoed down a fight of stairs to the next landing and held her breath. Thinking to herself, _should I be doing this? What if someone catches me, or worse I don't have enough self control. Well obviously I don't I'm already placing my hand on the door knob. Well it's too late now. Follow threw Hermione; Ron IS going to be your husband. Maybe we'll mess around, and sleep, or just sleep. But I don't want to just sleep. _Trying not to giggle she stepped slowly into Ron's room and tiptoed to the bed. She saw that he was indeed asleep. _Should I wake him? Should I just crawl in? Or leave, no I don't want to leave! Look at him laying there he's soo handsome. _Hermione whispered, "Ronald are you awake?" Nothing. _Hmm, bummer. _Hermione slipped off her nightgown and herknickers. And slowly lifted up the covers seeing Ron's Chuddly Cannon boxers. She smiled. Sliding herself next to him, Ron shifted, subconsciously sensing some was there. Ron's arm was in her way and she couldn't lay her head on his chest. She sat up on her elbow and proceeded to move his arm up. Ron then opened his eyes and looked directly at Hermione's' left breast. Thinking he was still sleeping he Rolled over. Hermione paused and stayed very still. Then she scooted closer and was about to be in the perfect her spooning him position when Ron turned back over and sat up. "Hermione what the Bloody Hell are you doing here? And Naked!?" He looks her up and down and throws himself on top of her and she giggles. He kisses he neck and bites her shoulder. And sits up on his elbows looking down at her, kisses her and then says, "No really I thought you wanted to wait?"

Hermione grabs the back of his head and pulls him in for a long wet kiss. Stopping for air Ron pulls back. And she replies, "I changed my mind. I don't even care if you family is in the house, that's what silencing charms are for." And giving him a sexy grin goes to reach for her wand in the pocket of her night dress. Says the incantation,

"Well that's not bloody fair, your all starkers and I'm not." Ron whines.

"Well what are you going to do about it Ronald Weasley?" Hermione sexily giggles

Ron stands up and removes his boxers and stands there in all his glory. Hermione is a little shocked at his size. He was only half hard, and Ron says to her, "Stop looking at it, I know it's small." Hermione looks at face and says, "What? Please tell me your joking." Ron stood at the end of the bed and grinned an evil grin.

Hermione's knees were curled up and he asked her. "Are you sure about this, I can wait, your worth waiting for."

"And that's why I'm ok with this because I know how much you love me and we're going to be married anyway, I just can't stand not being with you anymore, I lay awake at night and am so antsy that I can't stand it, Ronald Fuck me NOW!"

Ron smiled and with that he crawled up the bed and put his hands on her knees. He slowly opened them slidding his hands all the way down her inner thighs, which gave her goose bumps. He continued his way up and rubbed the outside of her labia, and up onto her hips. His knee was now at her crotch touching it and she started to get wetter, so much that her felt it on his knee. He kisses her tummy and kisses up to her breast letting his toung swirl around each nipple and moved up to her neck his warm breath on her body made her shiver. Holding her on the back of her neck, her kisses her their toungs explore each others mouths. And her hands are exploring wandering on his back and arse. Ron's hand a kneading her breast and he bends down to suckle. And back up to her mouth. He just couldn't get enough of her mouth, her toung and she seemed to taste like strawberries. His hand as if almost making the decision for him slid down to her pussy. She opened for him and he slid two fingers in her tight wet warmth. She moaned as he began to slide in and out of her. This thumb rubbed against her clit, and she got even wetter. Their kissing deepened. Ron removed his fingers and licked them. "Mmm, you taste soo good." He then got up and put his face in her crevasse, and licked the entrance to her sucking on her clit and licking up and down. "OH Ron!" Hermione gasp, in between heavy breathing. He then stuck his toung as deep as it could go. Sending waves of pleasure threw her whole body. He licked hard and fierce and then concentrated on licking her clit. She arched her back and held on to his hair with one hand and gripped the bed sheet with the other. He put his index and middle finger back in and quickened his pace of licking and thrusting his fingers in and out of her. She screamed with extastcy. And liquids flowed out; Ron tried to drink them all up. For her flavor was intoxicating to him and he couldn't get enough. He sat up to see her face. She was shaking violently with her orgasm. He Smiled and said, "You ok love?"

"Never better." She breathed heavily. She sat up and said, "It's your turn!" He didn't argue and sat up leaning his head up on the headboard. She straddled him, and rubbed herself on his erection. She began to kiss him; she got more turned on form tasting herself on his lips and toung. She proceeded to kiss his neck and down his chest, stomach and lingered at the base of his penis. She then grabbed hold and teased the tip with her toung, before putting his length in her mouth. He groaned and said, Bloody Hell, Hermione, I never would have thought you'd ever do that."

She looked up at him, "Do you want me to stop?" "Hell no!" he gave her a half grin that made her melt. She continued her bobbing, and he felt as if he was about to cum and he stopped her. "Hermione stop, I don't want to finish just yet."

She sat up and he pulled her to him her thighs wrapping around his hips, kissing her for a moment her said, "I love you." "I love you." She replied back. She positioned herself so he could enter her. She hovered for a moment allowing the head to enter and he stop and said, "No, for our first time I don't think this is the best position." Without a word he placed her on her back and she spread her legs so he could thrust in her with one quick movement. She yelped. He felt her membrane break and held that position. Asking permissions, "Are you alright?" "Yes. Keep going. I've read and been told it'll stop hurting." She said.

"But Mione, I don't want to hurt you." Ron said with fear.

"Oh, Ron it's supposed to at first. Just do it!" She pleaded. He pushed harder and pulled out a little staying in her, and in deeper, and that's when it happened. She lifted herself up to meet his next thrust. They soon found their rhythm. And after about ten minutes she switched to be on top. He laid there enjoying the view of her breast bouncing up and down, till her humped from the bottom. He sat up holding her and kissing her and caressing her nipples. They were moaning and breathing heavily, their movements becoming more in sync. Saying each others names they both knew that they were going to both each hit their climaxes. Together they Came and held onto one another as if their lives depended on it. He felt her warmth clench and pulsate around his girth and milk every last bit of cum out of him. They stayed in this position this till their breathing slowed. He lay down and she removing him from her. She curled up on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her. With a tinkle in his eye he said, "Damn Mione, I certainly didn't expect that I'd be doing this when I went to bed tonight."

Hermione laughed and said, "I did." He laughed and said, "What you dirty little minx!" He then grabbed his wand off the nightstand and said a cleaning charm to clean them up. "Are you staying her the rest of the night? I'm sure we will be fine, I want to you stay."

"I think I'll go to Percy's room next." She said just to see his reaction, laughing. "I'd kill everyone, if you ever say even in joking ever again-. " "Oh shut up Ron and kiss me." He grinned and kissed her. He reached down and got her knickers and night shirt and handed them to her and said, "Just incase." She was putting her knickers on when he got up and grabbed a t-shirt and pj bottoms out of a drawer. And before getting back into bed he unlocked and opened the door, a crack, undid the silencing charms. Crawling back and getting all comfy holding Hermione tight said, "Good night my one and only. I love you." "I love you to my Ronald." Within minutes they both were fast asleep.

**A/N I know I can count on some reviews!!! PLEASE!! I LOVE The joy I get when someone reviews! XOXO~S**

**And I know I uploaded it wrong---I'll fix it later.**


End file.
